Courtney meets the parents
by cabgrant
Summary: Summary: Duncan's parents have invited Courtney to meet them for the first time at their home after Total Drama Action ended. Actually, his mother doesn't like Courtney because of her controlling, shrewish ways and hopes her son's relationship with the over-achieving, domineering girl will end quickly.
1. Chapter 1 The Invitation

Courtney meets the parents

Summary: Duncan's parents have invited Courtney to meet them for the first time at their home after Total Drama Action ended. Actually, his mother doesn't like Courtney because of her controlling, shrewish ways and hopes her son's relationship with the over-achieving, domineering girl will end quickly.

Wednesday, September 16, 2009

6:15 pm

The Invitation

Having spent the entire summer competing on two reality shows, Courtney was elated to be finally home. She returned home four days before on Sunday 13. At this moment, she was completing the last question of her algebra homework at the desk in her bedroom. Afterwards, she only had one more homework assignment, in European History. After finishing the last algebra question, she was about to open the history book when her cell phone rang. Courtney noticed it was her boyfriend's home phone number. "I told him never call me before eight on a school night," she thought annoyed, but she answered it. "Hello," she said calmly. A pleasant feminine voice responded, "Hello, is this Courtney, This is Duncan's mom."

Suddenly, Courtney thought something happened to Duncan since his mom was calling. "This is Courtney," she answered, "Is Duncan okay?" His mom continued, "He's fine, I want to ask if you have plans this Saturday because I'm inviting you to have dinner with the family at four." Courtney answered, "Saturday will be fine." His mother continued, "Do you know the directions to get here?" Courtney replied, "Oh I have GPS in my car and I can find the directions on Mapquest." His mom said, "Alright, see you on Saturday," then hung up. Courtney then started on her History assignment.

Saturday, September 19, 2009

8:00 am

All was silent in the Scarpelli home as everyone was still asleep. Suddenly, the alarm clock sounded, waking Duncan's parents. His father had to go into work that morning. He turned off the alarm and told his wife good morning. "What time are we having dinner this afternoon with Courtney again?" he added. "At four this afternoon," she answered. "Personally, I don't like the girl because she's controlling, shrewish and not a gracious loser," his mother remarked, "but Duncan loves her for whatever reason I cannot figure out." His father responded, "At least she's ambitious; probably she might inspire Duncan to be the same." She said, "I hoped it would be that nice Goth girl Duncan made friends with," referring to Gwen. She took an instant dislike to Courtney when she told Chris in that smug way that she didn't think any of the Screaming Gophers were going to jump off the cliff for the first challenge on TDI and disliked her even more when she witnessed Courtney leaving Duncan with a sprained ankle on the beach to run after the million dollars on the last episode.

His father said, "Well, she's the one Duncan likes," then looked at the clock and said, "I'll see you later," and walked into their bathroom to get ready. Karen reset the clock for nine o'clock to go back to sleep because she was staying home to prepare dinner for Courtney's visit. Before dozing off, she started thinking about Courtney being a sore loser and suing her way onto Total Drama Action, being jealous of Duncan's friendship with Gwen and always bossing her son around. She wasn't able to watch many episodes of the Total Drama seasons because of her work schedule, but she caught a few of them, for instance, the paintball and the prehistoric movie challenges where she witnessed Courtney hitting Duncan between his legs. "I really hope their relationship doesn't last," she thought, then fell asleep.

*Karen and Lance are Duncan's parents


	2. Chapter 2 Duncan wakes up

This chapter is rated M for masturbation part

10:00 am

Duncan awoke to sunlight coming through his bedroom window in the basement. Previously, the bedroom and adjacent bathroom belonged to his non-identical twin brothers, Jason and Richard, before they left for college on September first when Duncan was still competing in Total Drama Action. They agreed that he could move into the suite after they moved out.

Duncan rose and left the room for breakfast. When he reached the top of the basement stairs, he heard the front door shut, then locked. "I thought ma was staying home," he thought. Duncan looked through the front window and saw her walking to her car, and then he went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table in his mom's writing. "Duncan, I'm just at the store buying food to prepare for dinner, Mom," the note said.

Suddenly, he thought, "Since I'll be home alone for a while, I'm going to jack off." He rushed to his room and removed the boxers he slept in and got in bed with his head resting on the headboard. Duncan opened his legs wide and began fondling himself. A minute later, he began stroking his rod slowly, then another minute later, he began pumping faster and closed his eyes and began moaning and thrusting his hips forward. Three minutes later, he felt himself coming, then Duncan cried out in pleasure as sperm flew out and coated his chest and genitals. Afterwards, he removed his hand and laid his head on the pillow with a content and goofy smile on his face. "Now, that's a great way to wake up," he said contentedly.

Duncan laid there for four minutes, then got up and entered the bathroom. He wet his washcloth and cleaned himself up. Afterwards, he returned to his bedroom and put on a new pair of boxers, a dark green t-shirt, a pair of long black shorts and sandals then went upstairs and into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Duncan made some hot cocoa then poured out some cereal, milk and sugar in a bowl and started eating. Afterwards, he placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

At that moment, Courtney was cleaning her bedroom. Since returning home six days before on Sunday 13, she had been extremely busy since going back to school the day after. TDA ended on the first week of the new school term, the second week of September. Five minutes later, she decided to call her boyfriend to find out what she should wear when meeting his parents for the first time that afternoon. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his home phone number. Duncan picked up after two rings. "What's up, Princess," he answered. Courtney replied, "I'm just calling to find out what I should wear?" Duncan said, "Hmm, you could wear clothes," then chuckled. "Very hilarious," Courtney replied dryly. "I mean, should I dress casual or formal?" she added. "Wear something casual," he said. "I'll probably wear my red blouse with some black jeans," she said. "I thought someone like you would think red is a slutty color," Duncan teased. She didn't respond to the comment. She said, "Alright, I'll be there fifteen minutes to four," Courtney said. "See you later," Duncan responded, then hung up and went to his bedroom.

11:00 am

Duncan was in his bedroom, making his bed. He heard knocking on the door then his mom asking if he was awake. He replied, "Yes, Ma." She asked him to help her carry the groceries in the house. Outside, he picked up three of the five bags and followed her into the house. They placed the bags on the kitchen counter. "What are you making for dinner?" Duncan asked his mom. "We're having baked chicken, potato salad, rice, a lettuce and tomato salad, and that ice cream for dessert," she responded. "Sounds great," he remarked, and placed the ice cream in the freezer, then returned to his bedroom to finish making his bed. Afterwards, Duncan went to the kitchen and asked what he could help with and she asked him to assist her with peeling potatoes.

While potato peeling, his mom wanted to know more about Courtney. She asked Duncan, "Dear, what do you know about Courtney's family?" He said she has two siblings who are much older than her. "Her older brother Jordan drove me home last night," he added. The night before, he took the 40 minute drive to her home by taxi to watch TV with her. Duncan didn't have a car yet because he was studying to take the drivers written test and just resumed driving lessons two days ago, then later he would buy a car with the prize money he won when he passed the driving test. "He sounds like a nice person," his mom replied. "Compared to her," she thought derisively. Then he said her mother worked as a sales manager at a hotel.

Soon, they finished the job. When Duncan rose his mom told him to take out some good plates, cutlery, and glasses out the cabinet in the formal dining room where she kept the good china and put them on the formal dining table, so she could wipe them. "Be careful with them," she said. "I'm not five, Ma," Duncan protested. He washed his hands in the sink and wiped them, went into the formal dining room, opened the cabinet and found six matching plates with a red pattern, six glasses, some knives and forks and placed them on the table. After doing that, he went upstairs to his old bedroom to take down some remaining posters to hang in his new bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Richard arrives

2: 00 pm

Duncan was watching TV when the front door opened. "Anybody home?" his brother Richard called out. Duncan left the living room and greeted his brother, then their mother walked out the kitchen and said hello to Richard. "I'm going to lie down for ten minutes," she said, then went upstairs.

Richard and Duncan sat in the living room. "So, mom told me you'll get a portion of the million dollars next week," Richard asked. "Yes," Duncan replied, "And I'm going to buy my own TV, DVD player and computer with some of it and give the rest to my lawyer who got me out of juvie." That moment their mom walked in. "Rich, I was going to buy two bags of rolls at the store but I forgot. Could you get some please?" she asked him. "Okay, mom," he answered. "Sorry to have you leave again after driving for two hours to get here," she apologized. "It's no problem, Mom," Richard told her.

Duncan decided to go as well. While Richard drove, Duncan asked him if he watched any of the Total Drama episodes. He responded that some of his favorites were the paintball challenge and the cooking challenge from TDI. "When you, Geoff, and DJ carried Harold's bed outside while he was sleeping and he woke up the next day and the girls saw him naked was priceless," Richard laughed.

Soon, they arrived at the supermarket. Duncan decided to stay in the car. In the supermarket, Richard found the rolls. He also picked up some orange juice to take back with him. After paying for the items, he returned to the car and drove home.

2:43 pm

Richard unlocked the front door and he and Duncan went inside. They entered the kitchen and saw their mom turning off the oven because the chicken was done. Richard placed the rolls on the counter and placed his orange juice in the fridge. Their mom said thanks, then left to lie down for ten minutes then get ready. Duncan drank some juice and headed to his room. He intended to take a shower at 3:10 pm then get dressed, so laid on his bed, but dozed off. At 3:00 pm, his bedside phone awoke him. It was Courtney, so he picked up. "Hey, what's up," he asked. She said she was leaving in five minutes. "I'm very excited to meet your parents," she added. "Okay, later," Duncan responded, hung up the phone then laid back down. At that moment, his father was opening the front door.

Thoughts started rushing through Duncan's mind about Courtney, what she was going to wear and what questions his parents would ask her. "Hope they don't show her my baby pictures," he thought, "And the picture of me wearing that dorky Muskrat Boy's uniform." Suddenly, he became a bit nervous about what his parents would think of her and questions they might ask her. After a while, he looked at the clock and noticed it was 3:12 pm and rose from his bed and picked out a royal blue jersey shirt with short sleeves and black jeans pants from the closet and some boxers from the dresser, placed them on his bed, and then went into the bathroom to shower.

As he showered, his parents were in their bedroom. "The girl will arrive in a few minutes," Duncan's mom said to her husband as he rested on their bed before taking a shower. She was already dressed and was brushing her medium length blond hair. "I'm only having this dinner to make a good impression on her for Duncan's sake," she added. His father remarked, "Karen, you really don't like this girl, don't you?" Karen responded, "Lance, she left Duncan on the beach when he sprained his ankle to chase after the million dollars in the first season. She'll probably go into her innocent act for our benefit, then after two weeks, she's back to bossing Duncan around and calling him names."

At 3:14 pm, Duncan walked out the shower with a towel wrapped around him and entered his bedroom. He removed the towel and put on his clothes. He took a pair of black sneakers from his closet and put them on. Duncan hated dressing up and was glad his mother has having everyone dress casual. He wasn't wearing the dog collar because his mom didn't like him wearing it at the table. He combed out his Mohawk and decided to take out his earrings. After, he placed the towel in the bathroom and went upstairs to watch TV until Courtney's arrival. He passed the formal dining room and noticed the table wasn't set so Duncan decided to do it. Afterwards, he went into the living room to watch TV. At 3:32pm, Karen walked into the living room. "Did you set the table?" she asked Duncan. He said yes and she thanked him even though she had to switch the cutlery around to their right positions. "Oh, your father's home," she added then went in the kitchen to reheat the food.


	4. Chapter 4 Courtney arrives

3: 45 pm

Courtney parked her car at the curb at the Scarpelli house. She stepped out and exclaimed, "What a lovely house," referring to where Duncan lived. It was the first time Courtney would be meeting his parents. She never saw the video message from them to Duncan during the first season of Total Drama. When she stepped up to the front door, she thought whether his parents would like her, then rang the bell. Inside the living room, Duncan looked at the wall clock and remarked, "That's Courtney," then rose. He opened the door and was surprised to see how different his girlfriend looked. She wore a rayon lilac blouse with a round neckline, khaki pants, and black suede flats and a necklace.

"Hello, Courtney," Duncan said, flustered, "Come in." As she stepped into the foyer, he told her, "You look fine." She said, "Thanks Duncan." Suddenly she noticed her boyfriend's Mohawk was combed out, dog collar and earrings missing and thought it was a welcome change to see him like that. Then his mom approached them and gave Courtney the warmest smile she could muster. "Hello Courtney," she said, and hugged her for two seconds. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Scarpelli," she replied. "Call me Karen," his mother said, "I'd like you to meet Richard." They walked into the living room. Richard got up and introduced himself to Courtney, then shook hands with her. "He looks so much like his mother," Courtney thought.

Karen then asked Duncan to show her around the house until dinner was served. "Sure," he replied. They walked out the living room and Duncan said, "Want to see my new bedroom first?" but not in a suggestive tone. Courtney followed him down the basement stairs. He opened the bedroom door and they stepped inside. She looked around and saw a poster with a skull with flames around it, but noticed it was the only punk looking item in the room. "I thought it would look more punk than this," she thought. "Well, what do you think," Duncan interrupted her thoughts. "Except for that poster, the room is not bad," she replied. "I'm not finished decorating yet, I only have to paint the walls next," he said. "And here is the bathroom," he added. Courtney looked inside for a few seconds. Then he told her, "Let's go upstairs."

While upstairs, Duncan showed her every room except his parent's because his father was inside. Afterwards, they went downstairs into the living room. It was now 3:52 pm. Karen was watching television waiting for the food to warm up and Richard was lying on the sofa. Duncan and Courtney sat down on the love seat. One minute later, his father Lance walked into the room. He approached Courtney. "You must be Courtney," he asked her. She stood up and said, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Scarpelli," then shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you," he replied. Then Lance's cell phone rang. "Excuse me," he said, and left the living room. "Wow, he really wears a hairpiece," Courtney thought.

Soon, Karen looked at the wall clock and noticed it was 3:55 pm. She decided it was time to start serving dinner and asked Richard to help her. He rose and followed his mom. After they left, Courtney told Duncan, "Your mom is such a pleasant person." He responded, "Yeah, she is." A minute later Lance returned. As he sat down, Jason, Richard's older twin brother, unlocked the front door and entered. He walked into the living room and said hello. Then Duncan said, "Jason, meet Courtney." She stood up. Jason smiled at her and said, "Hello, there Courtney," then shook hands with her. "Pleased to meet you," she replied. She noticed he had brown eyes like Richard. Jason said, "Whatever Ma's cooking smells so good," and sat down. "So, I hear you live in our old neighborhood, Courtney," Jason addressed her. "Yes," she responded, "I live at Pine Avenue."

After a while Courtney wanted to use the bathroom and Duncan said she could use the one upstairs. After a minute Courtney returned and soon Karen appeared carrying the potato salad and told them to come into the dining room. It was now 3:59 pm. His mom said to Jason, "You're just in time, wash your hands in the kitchen." Everyone else went into the dining room. Karen placed the potato salad on the table with the other food. Lance went to the end of the table facing the wall. Courtney waited to be told where she would sit. "Courtney you can sit here," Karen said and touched the chair on her husband's right side. Duncan pulled out the chair and Courtney thanked him. She sat down, then Lance. As Duncan and Richard sat down, Jason arrived and took the seat beside his twin brother. Duncan was sitting on Courtney's right side.

Duncan's Mom intentionally choose Courtney to sit beside her husband because of her dislike for her.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner is served

4:00 pm

Karen sat at the other end of the table with Duncan on her left side and Jason on her right. Lance spoke. "Let us pray." Everyone closed their eyes. "Thank you Lord for this food we're about to eat and that everyone is able to gather here to enjoy it," he continued, "Amen." Everyone opened their eyes. Lance said, "Courtney, you go first," then moved the dish with the chicken closer to her. She thanked him and took two pieces. While Lance took some chicken, Courtney remarked, "Karen, these are such lovely plates." Karen said thanks while putting potato salad on her plate. After, she moved the bowl towards Duncan. He took some of the potato salad then moved the bowl towards Courtney and she said thanks. Karen told her that her eldest son Derek gave her the plates as a Christmas present five years ago. After everyone took their share of all the food, they started eating.

One minute passed then Richard said to Lance. "Good news, dad, I have an interview for a job at the college bookstore Monday afternoon." His dad commented, "That's good news son." Then Lance asked Jason, "How's your job at the restaurant Jason," His son replied, "It's going well, dad." After two minutes passed, Lance turned his attention to Courtney. "So, Courtney," he began. "Oh, no," Duncan thought fearfully. "Yes Mr. Scarpelli?" she asked. "I hear that you're an author," Lance continued. "Yes I am, the book is called "Total Triumph for Teens," Courtney said, "I advise teens that their education is more important than being popular." Karen asked her what advice she'd give Jason and Richard since they just started college. "Study hard and don't stay up late partying," Courtney told them. "Maybe you should give Duncan a copy," Lance said, "He really needs a lot of advice to help him with his future goals."

Soon Jason and Richard finished eating. Jason said, "Ma, that meal was terrific as usual. Thanks for inviting us." She replied, "Thank you, dear. And I'd like to thank Rich and Duncan for helping me." They waited for everyone else to finish eating. Afterwards, Karen told everyone to leave their plates on the table and go into the living room for ice cream. They went into the living room and sat down; Duncan and Courtney were sitting on the love seat. Soon Karen came in carrying a tray with six bowls of vanilla fudge swirl ice cream. She went over to Courtney first and she took a bowl. "Thank you, Karen," Courtney said. Then Duncan picked up a bowl then everyone else got up to take theirs. Then Karen sat down with her ice cream in one of the armchairs after putting the tray in the kitchen.

While everyone ate their ice cream, Karen asked Courtney, "Have you always lived at Pine Avenue?" Courtney said no and that her family moved there when she was twelve. Lance then asked where she attended school. She replied that she went to Sheridan Elementary. Lance said, "Really, we sent our oldest Derek there." When everyone finished eating, Karen told her sons she and Lance wanted to speak with Courtney alone. While Duncan and his brothers carried their empty bowls into the kitchen, they heard Lance asking Courtney about her family. She said that her father was away at the moment for two months on a business trip to New York. The brothers decided to go on the front porch. Once outside, they sat down. Richard said, "That meal was terrific." Duncan replied, "Thank god Owen wasn't here man, he would have eaten everything before we got the chance to take a bite of food" Jason then said, "Yeah, that dude must have three stomachs."

Duncan then asked his brothers, "Hey, what do you both think of Courtney?" Jason replied, "She acts different from what I see on TV." Richard then spoke. "I have to admit, I thought you were gonna fall for Gwen instead," he said. "Really," Duncan exclaimed. "Yeah," Richard continued, "After all, you both have an interest in art and you dress very similar." Then Jason said, "By the way, one of the guys whose bikes we smashed years ago goes to our college. He told me he watched the episode where you mentioned the incident, and I apologized to him on all our behalf." Richard replied, "Gosh, we were holy terrors back then." Jason then asked Duncan, "By the way, Duncan, did Courtney tell you the reason why she is scared of green jelly?" Duncan replied, "No, she hasn't, but I will ask her." Jason said, "You're lucky you met a girl that lives just forty minutes away from here." Richard said it was such a coincidence.

Then the conversation turned to episodes of Total Drama Island/Action. "Speaking of the show, I'm sorry about you being attacked by mean snapping turtles," Jason said. "Ugh, don't remind me," Duncan said, squirming. Richard then mentioned the scene during the paintball challenge when Duncan and Courtney accidentally got their antlers stuck together and the scene of DJ throwing Owen over the cliff when Owen tried to shoot DJ with the paint gun but ran out of paint. They began laughing. "I liked when you decided to take on the killer when everyone else disappeared after watching the horror film," Richard said. Jason then mentioned he liked the scene in the spy movie challenge when everyone had to soak in the hot tub filled with tomato juice after the bombs they were trying to stop exploded and the crime movie challenge when Leshawna was forgotten in the vault and stayed locked in overnight.

"It was great when Izzy shot Heather in her butt with the tranquilizer dart," Duncan said and chuckled. "Yeah, we saw that one," Jason said, "It was so hilarious." They started laughing at the scene. Just then the front door opened and Karen came out. It was 5:03 pm. She said they seemed to be enjoying themselves. She said they could come in for more ice cream if they wanted. They rose and followed her inside. They entered the living room but Courtney wasn't there. Duncan asked where she was and his father replied she went upstairs to use the bathroom. Only Jason and Richard wanted ice cream so they followed Karen into the kitchen. Courtney returned in thirty seconds.


	6. Chapter 6 Courtney and Duncan talk

Duncan asked Courtney that he wanted to talk with her alone. "Excuse us," he told Lance. They got up and she followed him on the front porch. "What did you all talk about?" Duncan asked her as they sat down. She responded by saying that she mentioned her future goals and the kind of high school she attended which was a school for bright kids. "Your father said if you have difficulties in any subject that I should help you," she added. Duncan had been enrolled in an online high school since returning from Total Drama since Tuesday of that same week. She then said she talked about her two older siblings, Stephanie and Jordan and what their occupations were. "And they showed me those photos on the wall of your grandparents' wearing their police uniform. Your dad also told me that his mom was one of the first women admitted to the police academy."

Meanwhile, As Courtney was talking to Duncan about the conversation she had with his parents, Richard and Jason were sitting on the kitchen counter stools eating ice cream. Jason asked his mother that he wanted to carry some of the food home while she was coming out of the dining room with two empty plates. "Sure, dear," she replied. She put down the plates then walked into the living room and noticed that Duncan and Courtney were gone. Lance told her that they went outside to talk. She returned to the kitchen and asked her sons to help clear the table. "You know Ma, I didn't expect that Duncan would have fallen for Courtney," Richard admitted to Karen. "I thought so too, dear," she replied. "Pity she's not Gwen," she thought resentfully.

Outside, Courtney was ending her discussion with Duncan. "…And your dad said that Jason is the one who wants to become a police officer," she said. He then asked her if she wanted to go to a movie later. She replied, "I'll pass, Duncan, after your mom's wonderful dinner I'd prefer to relax at home." Duncan replied, "That's okay." Then she said, "I don't know why you were so anxious about your father embarrassing you, he's very nice." Duncan replied, "Mom probably told him to be nice." Courtney then said he couldn't be that bad. "Have you lived with him for sixteen years?" Duncan said snidely. "He's always telling me why I won't act normal like my brothers, and….." then trailed off. "Forget it, let's not ruin the rest of the day," he said.

Courtney decided to mention his brothers. "Your brothers are very smart and very polite," she told him. Duncan responded by saying they weren't always studious and used to pull pranks at school and on neighborhood kids. "Then one day, there was some hit list going around their school and their names were on it." Courtney responded in shock, "That's terrible." Duncan revealed that it turned out to be a hoax. "But even though the list was fake they decided to change their ways and started getting better grades," he continued. "Have you talked with your guy friends since the show?" she asked him. "DJ gave me his phone number," Duncan said, "But I didn't ask Geoff for his because he was too busy sucking face with his surfer girlfriend." Courtney replied, "Ugh, they're so disgusting!" Duncan replied, "You said it." It was now 5:32 pm.


	7. Chapter 7 Courtney leaves

5:32 pm

Courtney looked at her watch and said to Duncan, "Time rushes fast when you're having a good time." Then she asked him, "Do you know there's a website where fans of Total Drama make up stories about every contestant?" He replied no. "I saw it this afternoon when I was just browsing," she continued, "There was one story about all of us attending the same school in Toronto." Duncan replied, "Oh, please, I wouldn't be caught dead going to the same school as Harold and Trent." Then he asked Courtney if she liked his mother's cooking. "It was absolutely delicious," Courtney responded, "She's a wonderful cook." Duncan was happy to hear that. "You know, even the slop they served in juvie was more edible than Chef's food," he said. Courtney said his mother could give Chef some cooking lessons, they then laughed for a while.

Then the front door opened and Jason walked out carrying a plastic bag that had three containers with chicken, rice, and potato salad inside. "Hey guys, I have to leave now because I'm going to a movie with our roommate tonight," Jason told them. Duncan replied, "Alright." Jason turned to Courtney. "It was nice meeting you," he said. "Goodbye Jason, it was nice meeting you too," she responded. "Enjoy the movie, bro," Duncan told his brother. "Drive safely," Courtney told him, since he had a two hour drive back to the apartment he shared with Richard and their roommate. As Jason drove away, Courtney rose and told Duncan, "Well, I had a great time with your family but I think I'll call it a day."

Duncan rose and opened the front door and allowed her to enter the house first. They walked inside the living room where Karen, Lance and Richard were watching a sports program on television. Courtney spoke first. "Excuse me, everyone. I want to thank you for inviting me, but I have to leave now," she told them. They got up and walked over to her. Lance said that it was a pleasure having her and Karen said the same. "You have such a lovely home, Karen," Courtney told her. "Thank you," Duncan's mom responded. "It was great meeting you Courtney," Richard told her. She responded by saying it was nice meeting him. "Bye," she told them.

Duncan then said, "I'll walk you to your car," then he and Courtney turned and began walking towards the front door. He opened the door and they stepped outside. Once they reached Courtney's car, Duncan asked her, "What if we go to the movies tomorrow night?" You can pick the movie." Courtney replied, "Okay, I will." Duncan then gave her a kiss on her cheek, because there was nobody around. Courtney then removed her car keys from her purse and opened the driver's door. Duncan watched as she sat down and put on her seatbelt. She then looked at him and said, "See you tomorrow," then shut the car door. Duncan watched as she drove off and after the car turned a corner, he turned and walked back towards his house.

When he finally reached inside the house, he walked into the living room where Lance was turning off the TV. Karen told Duncan and Richard they should turn the dishwasher on and clean the kitchen. They followed her into the kitchen. After a few minutes, they finished the job. Richard told his mom he decided to spend the night. Karen was glad to hear that. "I have some things in my car," he said, then left to get them. A few seconds later, Duncan sat on a kitchen stool and asked his mom, "Well, did you like Courtney, Ma?" Karen knew she had to use tact when answering her son's question, since she disliked his first girlfriend. "Well, she's a very polite and ambitious girl," she told Duncan, then was relieved when the phone rang. "I'll get that," and she left the kitchen.

He left the kitchen and walked into the living room. He asked Lance, who was reading the newspaper, "Dad, what do you think of Courtney?" Lance placed the newspaper in his lap and answered, "Courtney is well-mannered and intelligent. I told her to help you with your schoolwork if you have problems." Then the front door opened and Richard walked inside carrying a small overnight bag and went upstairs into Duncan's old bedroom. Then Duncan decided to call Gwen so he left to make the call in his bedroom. Courtney had no idea that he and Gwen had exchanged phone numbers and addresses before Gwen was eliminated on TDA. At the party Chris threw for everyone after Duncan won TDA, Duncan made arrangements with Gwen, while Courtney was in the bathroom, that after the show, she couldn't call him at his house because Courtney might be there, instead he would call her.

He walked into the bedroom, sat on the bed, picked up the phone receiver, and then dialed Gwen's cell phone number. She picked up after two rings. She was told about the dinner meeting two days before and knew he was going to call her after Courtney left. "Hello, Duncan, how was dinner with Courtney and your folks?" Gwen asked him. He responded that it went great. "My brothers Jason and Richard came. My parents seem to like her," Duncan added. Gwen thought snidely, "She probably went into her fake goody two shoes act." Then she asked him what they ate for dinner and he told her. Then she said, "I have to go now, there's a documentary about famous artists I want to watch." Duncan said, "Bye, Gwen," then hung up. He then yawned and then lay on his bed. An image of Gwen's lovely face appeared before him. Seconds later, he dozed off and didn't wake up until 8:00 pm.

THE END

Update…..Richard got the job at the college bookstore

Duncan's mom prediction came true about Courtney returning into a controlling and demanding person towards Duncan two weeks after the dinner meeting….

I wanted to write a story like this because there's no story written about Duncan's mother opinion of Courtney.

What opinions does anyone have about how Duncan's family treated Courtney? Is anyone surprised that his mother actually doesn't like Courtney?


End file.
